Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to efficient centralized stream initiation and retry control in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. These data processing systems typically require a large amount of data storage. Computing systems may also be in a computing network that form a collection of computers and other hardware interconnected by communication channels that allow for sharing of resources and information. Customer data, or data generated by users within a data processing system, occupies a great portion of this data storage. Many of these computer systems include virtual storage components. One of the many challenges of these computing system is storing, placing, transferring, sending, and arranging data in such a way that allows for quick and timely access to the data while reducing the consumption of valuable computing resources.